pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bernie
Bernie was a donkey named after Bernie Sanders that was tamed by Pewds in episode 20. He was a successor of Joergen and Joergen II. Biography Due to Felix's words, Bernie was spotted by him in very early episodes. After Joergen II died in a minecart accident, Felix thought that he didn't deserve a horse, and that he should tame someone else to ride. While venturing with Sven to find a different kind of steed, he found Bernie. Taming Bernie Felix fed him sixteen pieces of wheat, unaware that donkeys are tamed the same way horses are tamed. After running out of wheat, he sat on Bernie, and the donkey was tamed. When Felix went to get Bernie a saddle, he encountered five pillagers rather close to his home. He killed all of them before meeting back up with Bernie and officially naming him, saying that he's now part of the bro gang. Felix then brought him home and showed him the graves of Joergen, Joergen 2, and Water Sheep, while also introducing him to IKEA BIRD. Into The Nether Felix attempted to put some horse armor on Bernie before going on an adventure, but it wasn't possible. (Though even Felix doubted it would work.) Felix and Bernie went through his Nether Portal, but on the other side, Bernie glitched into the side of it and suffocated, just like Joergen. Thankfully, Pewds managed to get him out before he could suffer the same fate Joergen did, though Bernie only had 5 hit points left. In the middle of formally introducing him to the Nether, Felix realized he forgot wheat to keep Bernie's health up, so he went back to his house, grabbed 29 pieces of it, and went back to the Nether, using 11 of them to bring Bernie's health back to 28 hit points. After finding another Nether portal, Felix expanded it in an attempt to keep history from repeating itself, and they both went through. Bernie suffocated on the other side again, but Felix made sure he survived. Raid In a "mood for killing", Felix triggered a raid in the village they had travelled to. He rode Bernie into battle and they killed several zombies and spiders, making Felix wonder why he waited until night to go on an epic adventure with him. After defeating the zombies and spiders, Felix told Bernie that no one messes with them before realizing that they haven't even started fighting the actual raiders. After finding them, Felix killed them quickly, though Bernie was shot once. Once the first wave of raiders were defeated, Felix brought Bernie's health back up just before the second wave started. Bernie was shot several more times, but his mobility helped Felix take out the Pillagers before they could do further damage. As the third wave began, Felix once again brought Bernie's health up while also saying he was doing great. The third wave came with a ravager, so Felix rode Bernie a fair distance away from him as he gunned it down with a bow and arrows, keeping the gap between them fairly big. Death After defeating them once again, the fourth wave of the raid began. Felix was so busy fighting the raiders that he forgot to being Bernie's health back up. While dealing with two Pillagers that were right next to each other, Felix suddenly fell off as the pillagers shot at them, and when he turned to the right he saw Bernie's Saddle, surrounded in a cloud of rising smoke, revealing that Bernie had been shot to the heart by the Pillagers, and died. Outraged, Felix went on a rampage and destroyed both Pillagers to avenge Bernie. The raid ended with Felix being victorious, but he felt he couldn't celebrate with the Villagers without Bernie. Felix returned to his house and built a grave out of dirt for Bernie, putting the iron horse armor he tried to put on him earlier in the item frame, behind the grave of Joergen I, claiming that Bernie was poor and could not afford a grave made of ores like Joergen, Joergen II and Water Sheep. Bernie's life wasn't much of an adventure, like Joergen #1 and #2, but unlike them, he died like a true hero, like a true hero of the village. Quotes Note: Bernie #1 had not been given a voice, so the following are quotes of PewDiePie talking to, or about him. * "I'm not ready for another Joergen, Sven." ''(Talking to Sven after Joergen 2 died.) * ''"I do remember someone from the very first few episodes." ''(Talking about Bernie.) * ''"Me and Sven are looking for a new companion. Are you available?" ''(Pewds asking Bernie if they want to be friends.) * ''"I think he like us." (Pewds talking to Sven after they gave him wheat.) * "Bernie? Is that a good name?" ''(Pewds thinking of what to call his donkey.) * ''"He's so slow!" ''(Felix's other steeds were a lot quicker) * ''"Oh how about that, you actually stay." ''(Pewds being surprised Bernie didn't run away.) * ''"You're doing great, Bernie. I'm proud of you. Theses raiders stand no chances." (Pewds complimenting Bernie while also tempting fate.) * "BERNIE! NO!" (Pewds after Bernie is killed by Pillagers during the raid.) Trivia * Felix said that Bernie was "officially part of the bro gang" at the 5:48 mark of Part 20. Bernie later died at the 10:56 mark. Bernie only got about five minutes of screen time as part of the bro gang. * Currently out of all of Felix's steeds, Bernie is the only one to die in battle. * When riding on PeePee PooPoo with his army in Part 20, Pewds passes another donkey who according to him is Bernie's Girlfriend. Pewds consoles her saying he's sorry about her boyfriend. * Bernie is one of the four animals in the series to receive a grave. ** Bernie's grave is a less fancy replica of the graves of Joergen #1 and #2, being made of dirt rather that gold or diamond, and bearing his iron armor in the grave's item frame. Gallery Bernie.PNG|Meeting Bernie Bernie when come to pewds.PNG|Bernie when he came to Pewds' house. Bernie and Joergen.PNG|Bernie on Joergen 2's grave, foreshadowing his inevitable demise 4 minutes later. Bernie is the raid.PNG|Bernie in the Raid Bernie death.PNG|Bernie Memorial Category:Minecraft Category:Donkeys Category:Deceased Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Animals Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Emotional death